1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizer, a polarizing plate, and an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the image display apparatus of a cellular phone, a notebook personal computer (PC), and the like have mounted thereon internal electronic parts, such as a camera. Various investigations have been made for the purpose of improving, for example, the camera performance of any such image display apparatus (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-81315, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-241314, US 2004/0212555, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-137738, and WO 2015/04696 A). However, an additional improvement in camera performance or the like has been desired in association with rapid widespread use of a smart phone and a touch panel-type information processing apparatus. In addition, a polarizer partially having polarization performance has been required in order to correspond to the diversification of the shapes of the image display apparatus and the high-functionalization thereof.